


Show Me How To Love

by Polarnacht



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: First Kiss, First Love, Fluff, Happy Ending, Kissing, M/M, Mild Angst, Repressed Alec Lightwood, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:13:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26405566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polarnacht/pseuds/Polarnacht
Summary: Jace loves Alec. Alec loves Jace. What should be so easy, isn’t; as Alec is not ready to acknowledge his feelings. Sometimes a little push is needed to sort things out.A little angst that turns into fluff.
Relationships: Alec Lightwood/Jace Wayland
Comments: 13
Kudos: 42
Collections: Hunter's Moon 500 Prompts, September Server Scavenger Hunt 2020





	Show Me How To Love

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the HM 500 prompts: Denial
> 
> A huge thank you to Jessa for beating, you really improve my writing 💙

**Show Me How To Love**

Alec lays awake in his bed, tossing agitatedly from side to side. He is tired to the bones but he can't sleep. Not as long as the bed is cold and empty, and Jace doesn't lay next to him.

Jace asked him to come to the club and of course he said no, like he always does. Jace just looked at him, a silent sigh in his eyes, before he turned around to go.

Alec hates these nights. He hates to wait and that he can't sleep until he feels Jace next to him. He hates the way Jace smells after he returns, always freshly showered with the scent of his shampoo lingering too strongly in his still damp hair. 

When the door opens, Alec will pretend to be asleep. Jace will quietly sneak into his room and under his blanket, not daring to touch but snuggling up as close as possible. He will say Alec's name in the way it hurts the most, because it is exactly the way Alec wants, needs, to hear it. But he will pretend to be asleep and Jace will sigh, curling up yet a little closer, but leaving a gap between them they will close later anyway. Later, when both truly will be sleeping and there is no room for pretending, they will wake up entwined and happy; until Alec will start to retreat.

"I love you Alec. And I will wait until you are ready." 

It's been months since Jace has said the words, but yet, Alec still isn't. He wishes he were. 

Alec's body immediately relaxes when the door opens and Jace strolls in. But he doesn't lay down, not this time. He just sits down on the bed frame.

"Alec." Jace has a million different ways to say his name and Alec knows them all. His heart constricts, because he knows what this  _ Alec _ means. It means _ I love you _ . But instead of the  _ and _ that normally follows the confession, Alec clearly hears the  _ but _ .

"I met someone."

_ No _ . The denial is quick in Alec's head. This can't be happening. Jace dances with people, kisses people, maybe even fucks people. Jace doesn't  _ meet _ people. 

His breath quickens and his guts curl into a tight knot that nearly makes him puke. 

"Jace," he chokes out; and the next second Alec finds himself sitting in Jace's lap, his arms around his neck and his lips pressed against Jace's. 

It's when Jace has let himself fall backwards, pulling Alec on top of him - pressing their chests together so that nothing fits between them, their lips still kissing, - that Alec realizes Jace doesn't smell like shampoo. He doesn't smell like club either; no smoke, no alcohol, no cheap perfume is lingering. He just smells like Jace. The longer they kiss, the more he starts to smell like  _ them. _

When their first kiss breaks, Jace says Alec's name again. Without a  _ but _ , without an  _ and _ . Just with an exclamation mark. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are loved 💙


End file.
